Acontecer
by Sofia corvus
Summary: Tenten sabía que las armas llegaban a ella, quiera o no. Esta vez traían consigo un mensaje y una historia importante; para abrazar el presente, es necesario reconciliarse con el pasado. Gaara, quien solicita su ayuda, descubre que, frente a sus ojos, existe un sentimiento del que no tiene precedentes.
1. I

I

"Café" era la palabra que se alzaba por sobre la cortina, el viento era escaso y las campanas del nuevo local sonaban a deshoras, itinerantes para cualquiera y a veces desapercibidas. Sin embargo, para aquellos intrusos el olor a novedad era la excusa perfecta para inspeccionar. En Konoha se inauguraba recientemente una nueva y occidental tradición, algo extranjera también; el tomar café. No convénganos en que fue un éxito rotundo, pero si entre los comunes clientes se encontraban los once de Konoha, cierto renombre causó el nuevo local.

La avenida estaba tomando nuevos aires, cada tienda tenía poco a poco un cuidado estético mejor, las fachadas recibían mantenimiento constantemente y todo parecía, en cierta forma, armonioso, como si todos esos tiempos bruscos se hubiesen esfumado con el polvo de las paredes. Como si todo hubiese quedado en un frasco de recuerdos, o en un libro de reporte. Que fugaces pueden llegar a ser recuerdos, o eso pensaba Tenten, quien despertaba con el sol que iluminaba su ventana. El ruido de la aldea parecería más frecuente, la gente desde su balcón parecía feliz. Ya todo estaba en calma, y siempre era mejor así.

El desayuno era rápido para ella, desde que había priorizado su tienda por sobre sus entrenamientos, su ritmo cotidiano había dejado de ser un alboroto de ansiedad por ser cada vez más fuerte, a; esta semana leeré un manga nuevo mientas me ocupo de la tienda. Su amigo Lee era un excelente proveedor, idiota, pero buen proveedor. En tiempos de paz, los buenos amigos se aprovechan el doble. Así que ahí caminaba Tenten, sonriente, radiante, a medio sol, con una bolsa de deliciosos víveres junto a una novela gráfica bien ilustrada para pasar, por un día más, atendiendo a los pocos clientes que aparecían. Desde su vitrina podía observarse claramente el nuevo lugar, el nuevo llamado café, por el cual notó entrar varias veces a grandes autoridades, Kages y a los niños salir con lo que ahora le llamaba _muffins. _Realmenteese café era una tienda preciosa y colorida.

_Naruto-kun _dijo entre sorbos de refresco mientras lo veía pasear por el frente de la tienda de café, vestía su uniforme de Hokage, junto a él caminaban personas que, por más que Naruto se sintiera algo cansado, siempre tenía para todos una buena sonrisa que entregar. Al parecer la vida de adultos se les acomodaba bastante, después de todo, vivir el sueño debe ser agotador. A su frente venía de llegada Temari, Shikamaru y para su sorpresa, el Kazekage de la arena, Gaara. En seguida se preguntó a sí misma si hoy era una fecha que había olvidado, o si se conmemoraba algo importante, pero no, era un día ordinario.

Las visitas del Kazekage nunca pasaban desapercibidas, menos para ella y Lee, los renombrados ninjas que acompañan su recorrido cada vez que él llegaba. Desde la boda de Naruto, fue una especie de tradición para Gaara, venir con mayor frecuencia, a sus estándares mayor frecuencia significaba, dos o tres veces al año. Para Temari era una gran novedad y un gusto sentirse visitada. Pero esta vez no, no parecía una visita amistosa, más bien tenía pinta de una reunión importante.

Suna no Gaara siempre ha consultado todas sus decisiones. Hablar con Naruto era también una buena jugada, se despidió de Temari y Shikamaru a la entrada del café y entró a éste junto a Naruto. Tenten perdió toda vista de ellos al mismo tiempo que un gran estruendo sonó por la puerta de su local. Lee nunca había sido muy discreto de todos modos, y su emoción por saber que el kazekage se encontraba en la aldea era exorbitante.

Anda Lee no te metas en sus asuntos, esta vez no recurrieron a nosotros para acompañarlo – le recordó Tenten mientras cerraba su libro. Hizo una pausa un poco descolócala, armando algún acertijo en su cabeza - quizás ocurrió algo importante – volvió a pausar – quizás deberíamos preocuparnos. Lee la miró extrañado - ¿quieres ir a espiar? – le respondió levantando sus pobladas cejas –¿te pasas de imbécil de vez en cuando, no es así? – ella parecía ya no tomar atención a la conversación, se quitó parte del kimono que llevaba encima y lo colgó tras la silla. Le sugirió a Lee que le ayude a cambiar el armamento de peso que estaba en frente de la vitrina los cuales procedería a guardar sobre el estante que tenía a un lado, subió la escalera de metal que la ayudaba a llegar hasta el tope, mientras Lee le entregaba poco a pocos las pesadas armas.

He Lee – lo miró desde arriba de las escaleras – crees que mi tienda está algo – miro a su alrededor buscando excusa para preguntar lo que no quería preguntar - ¿aburrida? En seguida recibió respuesta junto a una pesada shuriken para acomodar en el estante. ¿Por qué lo dices? Sus brazos descansaron de la pesada tarea – el café de ahí se ve tan luminoso y entretenido, la gente qué pasa por ahí siempre está ocupada en cosas importantes – comenzó a sacar un poco de polvo que tenían las otras armas en el estante de más arriba, Lee la detuvo en su respuesta – Creo que estás hablando dos idiomas diferentes ¡aquí está la historia de guerreros y la pasión de la guerra, el dolor de las pérdidas, la flor de nuestras juventud! Mezclada con un tinte de historia por su puesto – sus ojos comenzaron a flamear con mucha emoción – cada fibra de este lugar se ilumina bajo nuestro…– el emotivo discurso de Lee se vio interrumpido por la campanilla de la puerta, que junto a su sonido entregaban la presencia de dos altos mandos de la actualidad, Gaara y Naruto. Automáticamente Tenten cayó desde cinco escalones sobre todo el armamento, Lee gritó eufórico y Naruto se precipitó a darle ayuda a Tenten. Gaara es inmutable ante cualquier acontecimiento de la gente de la hoja, observó.

¡Naruto! ¿¡Qué haces aquí con el kazekage!? – y si, por más años Naruto en el puesto, Tenten lo seguía viendo con ojos de hermana mayor, como todas sus amigas de a aldea – ¡donde están tus sesos! – gritaba mientras se levantaba del suelo, todo le parecía incómodo, inapropiado, desequilibrado. Tener a dos personas vestidas de Kage en su tienda no podría haber sido peor. Si no fuera por Lee apaciguando las cosas todo hubiese sido digno de clausura. Se acomodó tras su butaca para atender, como corresponde, a las autoridades.

Lord, es una pena recibirlos de este modo, estaba por cerrar – se excusó haciendo reverencia, aprovechó de saludar a Gaara y lee a su lado imitaba cada uno de sus movimientos. – ya veo, es hora de almuerzo – dijo naruto revisando su estómago, a lo que inmediatamente recordó que venía donde Tenten por temas importantes.

Tenten, puedes ir hoy a la torre cuando cierres tu tienda, necesitamos hablar contigo – el ambiente se calmó por unos instantes - La verdad es que necesito de tu ayuda - Recalcó el actual Kazekage de la aldea de la hoja. Tenten solo asintió sin cuestionar nada, todo ya era baste incómodo, no quería arruinarlo más. Siempre todo era muy incómodo cuando estaba Lee, naruto y Gaara en el mismo lugar, aunque sobre sus espaldas pesarán sin escrúpulos los treinta años. Ambas autoridades agradecieron y sin más, se despidieron formalmente. Tenten pensó en lo correcto, era algo importante al parecer.

Paso el día, Lee se marchó ofendido puesto que no fue citado a hablar con el Hokage. Temari paso por la tienda para ver si su abanico aún estaba en perfectas condiciones y el mantenimiento de éste siempre lo realizaba Tenten. Le preguntó si seguía con sus entrenamientos, y ella negó. También si seguía con las invitaciones a la academia, esta vez dijo que sí. Tenten de vez en cuando visitaba ese lugar para explicar un poco sobre la historia y funcionamiento de algunas armas base, porque claro, no había nada que ella dentro de su expediente, no supiese. La última pregunta le incomodó, no de mala manera, sino que, aquel ruido que acompaña la pregunta ¿y ya sales con alguien? Es bastante molesto. ¿Acaso era tema? ¿Acaso las demás se preguntaban eso también de ella? ¿Realmente era necesario estar con alguien si ya era por si sola una gran kunoichi? Todo eso la dejó pensando hasta que Temari se marchó. Suspiró.

Al parecer sigo siendo aburrida-

Dieron las seis, cerró su libro y también su local. Tomó los pasos necesarios para llegar hasta la torre hokage, subió las escaleras y golpeó la puerta. Su sombra ya alcanzaba las paredes, y el color naranjo inundaba el lugar, el atardecer los acompañaba. No podía pensar en nada, su mente divagaba, como siempre desde algún tiempo. Saludó a Naruto, a Shikamaru y a quien se encontraba a su lado, Gaara, con una pequeña y formal reverencia.

Claramente Tenten esto es una misión – Dijo naruto juntando sus manos, intentaba mantener un ambiente relajado, sin embargo, su voz nerviosa revelaba su preocupación. – hace dos días, durante la madrugada atacaron la oficina del kazekage, de manera muy evasiva, lazaron desde una distancia inimaginable esto – extendió su mano con un trozo de algún metal extraño que lucía como una pieza rota de una Kunai – no había rastro ni de huellas, ni evidencia, solo esto, de que o quienes intentaron este ataque, pero como verás, atacar a la primera autoridad es alarmante. Tenten escuchaba con determinación cada parte y sus ojos continuaban posados sobre la evidencia, hasta que Gaara, refiriéndose a ella, la distrajo de sus pensamientos.

Se que eres especialista en armas, dime que necesitas para saber qué, y cómo está compuesto esto, y qué o quienes fueron las que la lanzaron, y cómo encontrarlos. – Shikamaru y Naruto se miraron nervioso, Gaara estaba pidiendo demasiado. Confiaban en su compañera, pero no lo suficiente. Hubo una pausa mientras revoloteaba los ojos pensando como si nada, analizándolo todo – mmh; tengo muy poca base alcalina, y Bromuro de potasio, necesito bastante, los tengo, pero tendría que reponerme lo ocupado Lord – señalo tomando la pieza sobre el escritorio de Naruto – y esto queda para mí. Revelar ciertos atributos me toma el día completo – siguió inspeccionado el arma por todos lados y notó que tenía incrustación con forma de kanjis – alguien en mi reemplazo para la tienda de armas, por supuesto – miro a naruto directamente y bastante seria. A él no le quedaba más que acceder, no podía negarse a una petición de Gaara. Jamás.

Cuanto – señaló Gaara mirándola a los ojos – tres días, si el revelado no me falla y si me facilitan el libro de ahí - respondió Tenten, señalando un estante con libros viejos, de los pocos que quedaban en la oficina. Ella demostró ser bastante astuta en los diez minutos de reunión que acontecieron. A Gaara no le quedó ninguna duda de que consultar en la aldea de la hoja fue la mejor opción.

Ok – señaló el tipo de la arena, y Shikamaru y Naruto suspiraron de aliviados. – tres días estaré aquí - todos volvieron a abrir los ojos – ¿Estás seguro? - Comentó naruto, ya estaba abrumado y tenía bastante hambre como para seguir ahí - no es que no quiera tenerte aquí, pero podemos enviar a alguien con toda la información. Gaara lo miró – precisamente es eso lo que quiero evitar, gente de mi mayor confianza reemplaza mi puesto, y he tomado este viaje con todos los resguardos necesarios. También Shinki aprovechará el tiempo aquí - Tenten sonrió, de alguna forma que consideren su trabajo la hacía sentir como si tuviera sus dulces veinte otra vez. Rejuvenecida y ferviente, tal bella flor digna del equipo guy. Sacó de inmediato ese inútil pensamiento y recibió el libro que le entregaba Shikamaru.

Naruto archivó lo que sería una nueva misión para Tenten, cansado se dispuso a salir junto con sus amigos, no podía dejar de hacer comentarios sobre lo preocupado que estaba por Gaara. Sinceramente Tenten era hábil, pero su apuesta de tres días era arriesgada, había estudiado de armas cuando comenzó su camino al puesto de Hokage, y para concluir todo lo solicitado serían, por lo bajo, una semana, pensaba él. No podía decepcionar a nadie, solo tenía que confiar en Tenten.

¿Puedes calmarte? - le gruñó ella haciéndole una mueca mientras caminaba a su lado, tras él caminaba Gaara y Shikamaru, y se incorporaba Temari que cargaba unas bolsas con vegetales. El atardecer aún los acompañaba. - Recuerda que mi taller es infalible – escuchó Naruto y se iluminó, mientras Tenten deletreaba cada sílaba de infalible. Recordó ese examen sobre equipaje y pergaminos, aquel que estudió por completo en el increíble taller de Tenten, ella, después de la guerra, equipó una habitación del piso que compró cómo taller, era una reliquia ese lugar. Digno de museo, de colección. Se sintió un poco más aliviado, mientras que a Gaara, la idea de conocer un taller de confección de armas y pergaminos, le parecía ser un panorama bastante entretenido, dentro de la "misión".

¿Puedo conocerlo? – Pregunto Gaara dejando a todos en silencio, otra vez. Temari comenzaba a despedirse haciéndole señas con las manos a Tenten, las que significaban: ni se te ocurra decir que si, no tienes idea de cómo lidiar con él, y olvida todo lo que crees de Gaara y di que no, di que no. Pero se equivocaba, ella si sabía cómo lidiar con él, en términos diplomáticos por su puesto, más aún cuando Lee aparecía para calmar las aguas. Naruto igual se despidió, ahora nuevamente eran Lee y Tenten custodiando el cotidiano del Kazekage.

Quizás, ya se podría decir que Gaara era _amigo_ del _Team guy._

Continúa

Hola a todos. Escribo este fic con mucha nostalgia, amor y un poco de tristeza. La verdad es Naruto es una herida abierta aun ahah. He tenido 5 años largos desde que me mudé de cuidad y perdí mi anterior cuenta que esta dentro de mis historias destacadas de fanfictionpuntonet.

E vuelto a escribir sobre tenten, porque curiosamente, conozco también el dolor de la perdida. Y, aunque asumiendo que el personaje es más creación del fandom, que de kishimoto, es realmente rescatable. Una de mis favoritas. Me gusta el tema del crackpairing porque da muchas opciones de narración y es mucho más abierto, espero les guste, tenia varias partes sueltas escritas hace años y por fin me doy el tiempo de publicar otra vez. Un abrazo a todos los lectores. No se vayan que tiene varias partes heheh


	2. II

II

Ella caminaba por delante de los dos. Sus pasos eran lentos y rítmicos, se acompañaban del polvo que arrastraban sutilmente sus talones. Parecían un poco más cansados que cuando se levantaron esta mañana, intentaba levantar los hombros a como dé lugar. Tenía un semblante único tenten. - si que es increíble- gritaba Lee, Gaara miraba los pasos de tenten.

¡Si que es increíble su taller! – se escuchaba a lee tras su espalda. Gaara estaba atento. Debía asesorar que ese lugar cumpla con las expectativas de la misión.

¿Y tú no deberías estar cumpliendo con tus responsabilidades paternales y esas cosas? – dijo ella abriendo las puertas de su departamento. – no iba a perderme esta visita tenten, después de todo siempre tenemos a Gaara en formato kazekage, hoy es gaara, nuestro amigo - recitó Lee, como siempre, eufórico. – tampoco perdamos de vista la calidad de este acontecimiento, es parte de una misión – sugirió gaara sin ser escuchado.

Las luces se encendieron apenas tenten entró por el pasillo, ambos lo atravesaron también, dejó las llaves sobre un pequeño estante que estaba en una de las esquinas y les dijo a sus amigos que; _mi casa en tu casa_, que la nevera tenía todo lo que necesiten y que ella ordenaría un poco el taller para recibirlos ahí. Lee se encargó de atender a Gaara durante los minutos en que tenten guardaba y ordenaba ciertas cosillas de más.

¿Prefieres un refresco o un té? Preguntaba Rock Lee preparando una bandeja, sin embargo, Gaara parecía estar perdido en el mar de fotografías que tenía la pared principal. Eran cerca de treinta, si, treinta cuadros separados unos de otros, algunos mezclados, y otros corcheteados. Perfectamente ordenados e iluminados, de marcos negros y cafés, dorados y verde agua. Era otro de los tesoros de Tenten, las muchas fotografías que tenía debido a su hobbie menos conocido, tomar fotografías instantáneas. Casi todas eran de su team. De la flor de su juventud, y de las misiones que realizó junto a sus amigos.

Me sorprende la gente que sonríe tanto – dijo gaara tomando uno de los cuadros de pie. – no podemos decepcionar a los que nos cuidan desde el más allá – respondió lee acercándole un refresco, mirando tiernamente la foto en la que aparecían junto a Guy Sensei y Neji entrenando.

Para gaara no fue suficiente su respuesta. Se quedó mirando el cuadro por unos segundos más, hasta que escuchó la voz de tenten decir - ¡ya está! Pueden pasar – desde el interior de una habitación del costado. Antes de dar el último paso para ingresar, vio la última fotografía, era casi la más pequeña, estaba colgada con un par de pinchos rojos debajo de tantas más. Hubiese pasado desapercibida si no fuese por aquel pincho que llamó su atención, y también, por la sonrisa que, hasta ahora, no conocía de Neji, y que había sido captura por Lee, en una fotografía muy intima, donde aparecía tenten besando la mejilla Neji y éste la recibía feliz con un abrazo apretado. La fecha que marcaba debajo era antes de la cuarta guerra shinobi.

Kazekage puede pasar cuando quiera- señaló la mujer de pompones en el cabello. Gaara se apresuró a entrar. Efectivamente el lugar era bastante amplio y ordenado. Y Si, era un gran taller. Las armas colgaban por do quier sin estorbar la vista, la iluminación era perfecta y también entraba luz desde la ventana izquierda que daba a un balcón. Tenía tres estantes gigantes con libros a las esquinas, y una mesa de centro bastante grande también. En ella tenten había dejado los materiales que usaría para el revelado de partículas del arma en cuestión. Todo tenía un Aura a tradición, hierro y soluciones.

Gaara con su rigurosidad y quietud lentamente intrucio, pero con permiso, todo lo que pudo. Los pergaminos, las armas grandes y pequeñas, los recipientes y los libros. Mientras conversaba con Lee y Tenten sobre lo increíble de todo, tenten servía otra ronda de refrescos. Se sentaron a charlar en torno a la mesa central del taller y a lo que los convocaba.

Lo que puedo ver a simple vista es que; es una Kunai que no había visto nunca – dijo tenten frotándose la cabeza – me parece muy extraño, primeramente, que esté rota. Si pretendo matar al kazekage, que no es mi caso, no utilizaría un armamento tan débil, menos de colección, porque parece tener incrustaciones de algún mensaje, lo cual me hace dudar- Gaara lo escuchaba atento. – esta noche dejaré funcionando un solvente para ver qué material es – esta vez su oración terminó con un gran bostezo, mientras el reloj marcaba media noche.

Caminaron al salón, Lee había preparado un poco de fuego para calentar la noche. Tenten volvió a bostezar. – ¿estás cansada? – preguntó Gaara sentado desde el sillón – es hora de marcharnos no es así Lee.

Nono no – suplicó Tenten - de hecho, le iba a preguntar donde se estaba hospedando, no tengo problema en que aproveche el tiempo de su visita aquí junto a Lee – y en eso lee grita de emoción, eufórico, otra vez. Sacó de sus tobilleras una botella de sake e instaló el aparato para jugar mariko cart, cómo si tuviese veinte, otra vez. Gaara amablemente aceptó.

Reunión de casi adultos.

Eso si ¿me permiten retirarme? yo estaré en el taller –

¡Haz lo tuyo Tenten! – gritó Lee sin despegar los ojos del televisor – ¡en la nevera quedan bolas de arroz! – recibió como respuesta.

Si, tenten tenía muchas cualidades, y la mejor de todas era la persistencia. Una de la madrugada marcaba el reloj y ella terminaba de preparar la solución para sumergir el arma y analizarla, buscaba el medidor, el gotero, prendía el fuego para calentar otra solución más. Mezclaba todo y a sumergir. Entre tanto, trataba de fabricar un molde con lo que sería la forma original de la Kunai, la cual encontró en uno de sus libros. No era fácil trabajar sobre un arma que no conocía y que parecía hecha para la ocasión. Y a calentar el fierro y fundirlo otra vez, para darle forma a todos los pedidos del kazekage. Abrió también un pergamino para descifrar los kanjis, todo era muy extraño, y a la vez, demasiado excitante para si.

Desde el taller solo se escuchaban los ruidos del fundido, gaara Miraba desde el sillón, algo sorprendido y también preocupado.

Pasaron 4 horas, con lo que era suficiente para comenzar la otra parte de la investigación. Con un gotero saco un poco del líquido que rodeaba el arma y lo dispuso en gotas sobre diferentes pergaminos, ninguno revelaba nada. Al parecer tendrá que esperar otras cuatro horas más. Sin pensarlo cayó tendida sobre la mesa mientras leía uno de sus pergaminos, debido a la hora y al sueño.

Cerca de las cinco de la madrugada la mayoría en la aldea dormía en tranquilidad. Menos el kazekage, que observaba desde el marco de la puerta del taller, inexpresivo y pensativo, cómo Tenten dormía con sus pompones algo desarreglados sobre la mesa.

Gaara Había descubierto algo extraño, no sabía que era, pero ese algo le intrigaba.

Quizás esos pompones que parecían nunca desarmarse, y verlos ahí a medio hacer, lo descolocaron.

Caminó a la habitación donde estaba Lee durmiendo dentro en un saco tipo oruga y se acostó en la recámara de al lado. Ese día se sentía muy humano, algo extrañado, pero a gusto. Extrañado pero feliz. Faltaba poco para el amanecer y habían pasado solo dos horas de sueño, cuando desde el taller, se volvían a escuchar martillos suaves y el revólver de hojas y pergaminos revoloteando, ahí gaara despertó y supo que junto al sol sale tenten.

Continuó probando poner gotas en cada uno de los pergaminos que tenía, cada uno de ellos tenía el símbolo de las aldeas, y esta vez bajo el naciente sol, al colocar las gotas sobre el pergamino de la aldea de la Roca se reveló un escrito en lengua extraña, que significaban para ella una dirección. Ya tenía el procedente. Sabía leer bien esas runas extrañas.

Continuó con la reparación y notó muchas cosas. Debía ir a la aldea de la Roca, también que, tenía que dejar en reposo más tiempo la solución, y que le faltaban un libro para entender el kanji.

Lee ya no estaba en casa, había salido sin ruido alguno, en camino a su hogar para atender a Metal, a lo que el reloj marco las ocho de la madrugada. Cuando se es padre aveces las excusas son lo de menos. Tenten sabía que él podía estar y no estar en casa, que más que mal, era el mejor amigo de toda su vida. El mejor que el universo le pudo entregar.

Diez am, tenten se masajeaba la cíen y procedía a realizar el justu de palma mística en la misma zona, al cabo que leía uno de sus libros sobre armamento. Había puesto la tetera a calentar, no se le paso por la cabeza despertar al kazekage, no, bajo ninguna circunstancia. Había aprendido sobre la canalización del chacra para realizar tal justu después de la guerra martirizándose aveces sobre que, si ella hubiese sabido aquel truco, las cosas en el presente serían muy distintas.

No sabía que supieses algún jutsu médico – Gaara la sacó de sus pensamientos, la miraba desde el marco de la puerta otra vez. Ella seguía despeinada. Se paró inmediatamente. – buenos días kazekage, espero que haya tenido una excelente y ruidosa noche – dijo ella riendo un poco.

Las formalidades ya no son necesarias – esta vez ella le devolvió una mirada extrañada.

Sirvió te, en una pequeña mesita del comedor. Los pájaros cantaban y el sonido del agua cayendo sobre las tasas era envolvente y relajador, la gente comenzando a sonar por las calles, el ruido de la aldea comenzando a despertar; todo era dulcemente muy cotidiano.

¿Desde cuando era tan cómodo estar con Tenten? ¿De dónde sacaba aquella paz que irradiaba en cada sorbo? ¿Como era posible que, después de haber perdido mucho y no haber ganado tanto, pudiera sonreír así? Gaara la miraba extrañado. No entendía en lo absoluto que era aquello que le removía tanto el cerebro.

¿Desde cuando se volvió tan familiar tomar el té con el kazekage de la arena? ¿Por qué podía mantener la absoluta calma con alguien tan importante como él? Por qué podía arrodillarse, sentirse en casa, mirar con cautela el vaho del té y sonreír como, ¿como si estuviese completamente a gusto y paz?

¿Con el?

Sonreía melancólicamente mirando su reflejo en la porcelana de té, sujetaba su cabeza con su mano derecha al mismo tiempo que esta jugaba con su arete rojo. Mirando el sin fin de fotografías en su pared sabía bien que estar a gusto con alguien era un regalo invaluable, más, sin embargo, todo aquello que estaba pensando no tenía cabida en su nuevo mundo, ya su tiempo había pasado. Aquel tiempo que enterró junto con el frío cuerpo de Neji Hyuga. Y aquel era el pensamiento recurrente, en el que creía cada vez que temari le hacía la misma pregunta;

¿ya sales con alguien? -  
_No y creo que no lo volveré a hacer_.

Tomaron el té en silencio y Gaara se preparó para su quehacer diario.

Si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, estaré con Naruto - Le recalcó – Gracias por la hospitalidad – ¡No se preocupe Kazegake, tengo todo bajo control! – abrió la puerta de par en par con una sonrisa gigante. Frente a ellos aparecía Hanabi, mirando tan extraña, como si no entendiera nada.

O santo cielo, discúlpeme kazekage –  
¡¿Hanabi qué haces aquí?!-

¡Me enviaron de remplazo en tu tienda, y quería preguntarte algunas cosas, pero! - miro a Gaara sonrojada - ¡estoy interrumpiendo, esto es muy vergonzoso!

Gaara le miró detenidamente los ojos sin expresión. Ahora tenía más preguntas que antes sobre el clan Hyuga.

\- ¡NO! ¡Ósea, no! Ósea perdón, por favor disculpe, Gaara, digo, aw, kazekage- tenia la cabeza completamente roja- Hannabi voy a la tienda enseguida, nos vemos luego-  
Adiós.  
Cerró la puerta de su departamento rápidamente.

Había sido una irrespetuosa, adolescente y una descriteriada. Desde la terraza y con la ventana cerrada, procurando no mover la cortina, miraba como el kazekage se encaminaba a la torre del hokage. Que vergüenza, no paraba de repetir en su cabeza. Que vergüenza vivir hoy.

Debía continuar con su investigación, pero antes de eso, una pequeña y dulce siesta de reparación.

Continúa !

—

Hola; este capítulo tiene evidentes referencias a naruto SD. Ajá espero lo disfruten, un abrazo. déjenme algún comentario Se viene más 💫


	3. III

III

_Neji_-

dijo ella frotándose los ojos, todo era negro y absoluta oscuridad. - escuché tu voz, estoy segura ¿Qué está pasando?

Alo - ¿Hay alguien ahí?

Comenzó a sentir un millón de murmullos dentro de su cabeza, millones de frases sin sentido, todas murmurando su nombre.

_Tenten, Tenten, Tenten_

_-Tenten_ -

La última vez que escucho su nombre fue con la voz de Neji. Apareciendo él frente a sus ojos, estaban ahora en el lugar en el que solían entrenar. Tenten seguía sin entender nada.

_¿Quién me asesinó? - _dijo mirándola a la cara_. _Ella estaba perpleja.

_Yo estaba lejos Neji –_ fue lo único que fue capaz de salir de su boca.

_¿Por qué dejaste que eso pasara Tenten?_

_Neji yo no tuve la culpa - _murmuró_ – tu elegiste tu... _

_No Tenten._

_No tenía opción, _

_no era mi destino, _

_no era lo que merecíamos -_

_¿De qué estás hablando? – _el pecho de Tenten comenzaba a exaltarse, quería llorar –

_De que ellos son los culpables-_

Frente a sus ojos aparecían las imágenes de todos sus amigos, cada uno de ellos miraba a Neji desde sus espaldas. Tenten ya no estaba dentro de sus cabales.

_Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Sasuke, Lee, Shikamaru…- _contaba sin entender nada.

_¡Qué quieres decir!_ _¿Que fue todo culpa de ellos? - gritó- ¿Neji? ¿NEJI?_

Su nerviosismo se reflejo en una pequeña lagrima que apenas salió.

_Tu deber es vengar esta muerte absurda Tenten_ – murmuro en su cerebro, aquellas palabras directas del heredero Hyuga. _Vengan_.

_Ho no._

_No_

_Vengar._

_NO._

Despertó exaltada sobre su cama, con el trozo de Kunai en su mano y el corazón palpitando como si se quisiera salir. Lo único real de aquel sueño fue esa lagrima que llegaba hasta su cuello. Sus ojos inexpresivos tenían un mar de lágrimas por dentro, no sabían si salir, o guardarse nuevamente y para siempre, otra vez.

_Fue un sueño. _Y si, no le gustaba para nada soñar con él_. Un sueño. Un sueño y nada más – _ahora miraba la Kunai, su pecho seguía respirando agitadamente. Al girarla por completo descifró como por coincidencia y con las partes que aún le faltaban, el kanji que tenía incrustado en él.

"_Rencor_"

Que mañana tan extraña para Tenten, despertar con un sueño abrumador es una de las cosas que la descolocaban por completo. Pero aun así debía seguir trabajando. El tiempo pasaba rápido y no había momento que perder. Otra tanda de té, un hosomaki y seguir leyendo. Ya tenía un reporte casi completo para entregar. La restauración del arma a un noventa por ciento y de dónde y cómo se empuñó tal. También tenía una idea de porqué quería atacar al Kazekage, y del porqué se rompió.

Anotaba todas esas cosas en un nuevo pergamino. Las runas ilegibles del mapa que tenía. el cual la llevaban al lugar secreto en donde encontrar el material. Todo, todo lo anotó.

Salvo su sueño.

_¿Vengar_? Decía su mente que divagaba a media día mientras seguía escribiendo._ Si nadie tuvo la culpa de nada_…

_¿O sí?_ Terminó de escribir el reporte completo. ¿_O si realmente hay culpables de todo esto?_

_¿Por qué mí...?_ – Pausó su pensamiento – _nuestra_ – miró las fotos de su pared – ¿_nuestras vidas se vieron sacrificadas, por ellos?_

Ahora había dejado todos sus escritos detrás, estaba sola parada justo en frente de todos sus recuerdos.

¿_Vengar_?

Repetía su cabeza, su cara estaba horrorizada, no podía dejar de mirar el infinito de fotografías de su pared. Nunca había sentido tanto el peso de aquellas palabras. Nunca se había sentido así de ofuscada.

_¿Qué? ¿Que, está pasando? _

Tiritó. Perdió el equilibro, cayó sobre su mesa, todos sus libros se esparcieron, todo se convirtió en un desastre. Su vista lentamente comenzó a posarse sobre los restos de la Kunai rota y el kanji de "rencor" que se iluminaba por completo.

_Santo cielo_.

se amarró de rodillas con los ojos agigantados abrazándose la cabeza.

_Que estoy pensando_ – cerro los ojos tan fuerte cómo pudo _\- Que estoy pensando_. Tenten quedó ahí. Arrodillada a un extraño pensamiento que comenzó a atormentarla desde la llegada de aquella arma a su vida.

Sin embargo, para el kazekage de la Arena, el día transcurría en calma y serenidad. Luego de visitar a Naruto en la oficina del hokage se dirigió donde su hermana mayor, y ahí estuvo hasta la hora de la merienda, en el hogar, Temari se asesoraba de que su pequeño hijo estuviera en su alcoba. Bajó las escaleras y veía desde ahí cómo su hermano Kankuro, que había llegado esta mañana, preparaba una especie de ensalada moderna.

Gaara seguía dentro de sus pensamientos frente al sillón con la radio a medio sonar y Temari se precipitaba a colocar un par de cubiertos en la mesa. Shikamaru venía de llegada, saludó a todos amablemente y enseguida se dispuso a ayudar con el almuerzo. El ambiente de hogar se les hacía muy cálido a los hermanos de la arena, era tan nostálgico y acogedor. Era el mismo sentimiento que Gaara venía arrastrando desde que llegó a la aldea.

Desde que vio nuevamente al Team Guy y a Tenten.

¿A Tenten? – preguntó Shikamaru mirándolo a los ojos. – ¿kazekage-sama que hace murmurando el nombre de Tenten?

Sobre sus manos sostenía la gran ensalada que había preparado Kankuro. Temari miró a todos extrañados, parecía que el tiempo se había congelado al mencionar el nombre de Tenten.

si – dijo él con su mano en la barbilla – ¿Por qué ella es así?

Todos seguían viéndolo extrañado. ¿Por qué ella siempre generaba ese ambiente de melancolía? A Gaara se le hacía muy difícil comprender aquello.

Comían en silencio con la música acompañándolos. Shikadai estaba junto a ellos agradecido de la presencia de su tío. Shinki había ido de entrenamiento con Boruto. Era un día especial. Sin embargo, Gaara no podía detener sus pensamientos.

¿Por qué no puedo sentir sus palabras verdaderas? – dijo acabando un flan de chocolate que había preparado la dueña de hogar.

¿Desconfías de ella? Pregunto Kankuro.

No claro que no –

Es como si todo el tiempo tratara de decir algo -

Bueno, cualquiera tendría algo atorado sin poder salir, si se nos hubiese muerto algún compañero de nuestros equipos – pauso Shikamaru - ¿no recuerdas al Hyuga, Neji? era su compañero – recalcó.

Si - respondió Gaara.

Mis compañeras dicen que Tenten-san siempre pasa por las tardes a dejarle flores. Que Neji- san fue su enamorado – Shikadai los dejo a todos en silencio.

Que incómodo era siempre hablar de ellos dos. Era un dolor latente que aún no se podía curar. Quizás era eso que Gaara notaba con tanto detalle, y era tal el recuerdo de Naruto salvándolo de sí mismo que él hubiese querido hacer lo mismo con cada uno de sus amigos. O por lo menos con Lee o Tenten cuando Neji partió.

Seguía pensativo sobre la mesa. Recordando lo perdido que estaba dentro de sí cuando un amigo verdadero lo sacó de la oscuridad. La muerte es un enemigo terrible. Ahora podía entender un poco los demonios de Tenten.

Alguien debía salvarla de sí misma.

Comenzó a llover, el sol se había escondido por algunos minutos dentro de la estación. Era primavera, sin amargo, las lluvias aparecían de vez en cuando en la aldea. Tenten preparó una caja de madera, unos hilos rojos y dentro de ella puso los restos de la Kunai, que ahora había dejado de brillar. Lo selló. Había notado que sus alucinaciones provenían de ella, sí o sí. Ella no podía haber creado tales rencorosas palabras.

Se sentía de lo peor, su semblante estaba nervioso. Guardó la caja sellada en su bolso y salió rápidamente de su departamento junto a dos sus pergaminos. Corrió a la oficina del Hokage y el recuerdo de su pesadilla la seguía atormentando bajo el correr de la lluvia.

¡Tenten! - gritó Lee desde un par de metros interrumpiendo su camino. No era un gran momento para conversar ¿Dónde vas? Te ves algo…

Ahora no Lee- le quitó la vista de encima y él camino a su lado.

Que te sucede estás muy cansada, sé que anoche no pud…

Lee ahora no, debo ir donde el herrero de la montaña, necesito terminar esto lo antes posible. -

Puedo acompañarte -

Lee, dije que no.

Tenten comenzó a correr aún más rápido para dejar a su amigo detrás. Su mente no estaba al ciento por cien, no después de aquella mañana turbia y extraña.

Naruto – golpeó la puerta de la oficina del hokage tan rápido como pudo – Hokage…- comenzó a abrir lentamente para encontrarse con él y su mirada fija al computador.

Wow Tenten te ves te rri ble.

Lord tengo noticias sobre mi reporte, de hecho, ya lo tengo aquí – Cerró la puerta y se acomodó frente a él. En la oficina no había nadie más.

¿Tan rápido?

Tenten sacaba un pergamino y la muestra encapsulada del arma en cuestión. Suspiró, dejo ambos sobre la mesa.

Si quieres podemos esperar al kazekage -

Naruto, estoy asustada – Tenten comenzó a hablar con mucha más naturalidad – y no, necesito contarte esto, a ti- tomó aire tratando de calmarse nuevamente.

Esta arma fue forjada en las tierras cercanas a la aldea de la roca, es débil por fuera, pero horrible por dentro. Se compone de titanio, hierro, madera nativa y una incrustación de lo que parece ser granito. El filo es perfecto, el peso también, realicé una copia exacta y es una pieza única - pauso - Sin embargo, tuve que sellarla, y al hacerlo, sentí como – suspiró otra vez – como si sellara o encapsulada a una persona.

Naruto comenzó a preocuparse, frunció el sello y trago saliva.

Leyendo sobre las armas que desarrollaron en esas tierras encontré que, aquella aldea ya no existe, y que pareciera que actualmente es un lugar sagrado, y cerrado. – miró hacia abajo – sé que puedo estar equivocada, pero, cuando analice todos los componentes del arma había sangre humana que no era del kazekage –

¿Estas queriendo decir que, esas armas se fabricaron con …?

Con su sangre – afirmó Tenten – lo que creo es que, hay algo dentro de ellas que quiere salir.

El rostro de naruto estaba perplejo, todo lo que escuchaba parecía del terror. Las gotas de lluvia marcaban el paso del tiempo.

Almas – susurró él – almas que estas prisioneras – Tenten miró el escritorio con cierto dolor. Sabía que una de las formas de acumular chacra era con la sangre. Su hipótesis no parecía tan lejana.

Lo otro es que, quizás el arma atacó al Kazekage porque quien las porta durante algún tiempo, se ve envuelto en revelaciones que sacan lo peor de ti. – dijo suspirando – al dormir junto a ella mi cabeza se nubló y tuve sentimientos horribles, desde ahí que me vi en la obligación de sellarla.

Creo que es todo lo que necesitaba saber Gaara – naruto apagaba su computador, apoyaba su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón - Conversaré con Kurotsuchi para ver si hay alguna anomalía con ese lugar –

Debo investigar lo último – dijo Tenten parándose de su asiento, ya comenzaba a atardecer – el reporte ya está. Todo lo que el Kazekage necesita.

La misión termino Tenten, donde vas -

Si lo sé - dijo ella tomando la caja con el arma sellada - esto ahora es personal, con su permiso.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose fue todo lo que naruto pudo escuchar. Estaba algo desorientado con toda esa información. Se precipito a escribir un recado rápidamente para Kurotsuchi al cabo que Tenten recorría los techos ágilmente para llegar a la entrada de la aldea.

La lluvia cesó, Gaara caminaba hasta llegar al frente de la torre del Hokage y se encontró con naruto quien dirigía a Konohamaru hacía la aldea de la Roca. Se encaminó a saludar y el atardecer era naranjo nuevamente.

¡Gaara! – saludó naruto y esté le respondió amablemente – tengo el reporte que necesitas, después de todo Tenten fue más rápida de lo que pensaba- rio.

Ahá vengo a por noticias de ello – en cuanto terminó su frase apareció Lee algo preocupado.

Hokage, discúlpeme. Buenas tarde – se inclinó – ¿Tenten ya estuvo aquí hoy?

Si precisamente entregó todo su reporte-

¿Sí? Pero dijo que iría a las montanas a buscar al herrero con el que trabaja de vez en cuando…-

Ah, si con respecto a eso – tocó su cabeza sonriendo un poco - podemos entrar a la oficina.

Ya en ella Naruto le entregó el reporte completo a Gaara. Este lo analizó letra por letra, no era nada que temer, después de todo siempre van a existir ciudadanos que no estén conformes con él en el puesto de kazekage, que aquellos problemas eran parte de la responsabilidad.

Muchas gracias por esto nuevamente Hokage-

Lo único que no pude controlar fue la decisión de Tenten de seguir investigando esta anomalía – Naruto comenzó a explicarle sobre las armas con el kanji de rencor. Gaara y lee quedaron algo preocupados.

Dijo que iría donde el herrero, quizás es un poco peligroso andar con esa arma en mitad de la montaña después de lo que me cuentas - señaló Lee ahora realmente preocupado.

¿Lee puede ir a escoltarla? A esta hora ya debe haber llegado a su destino – sugirió Naruto.

Voy también – dijo Gaara, sorprendiéndolos a todos.

.

.

.

.

Continua.

déjenme un comentario jijiji nos leemos pronto. Espero les guste!


	4. IV

IV

\- Que sucede kazekage – decía lee mientras llegaban a la entrada de la aldea. Las puertas ya estaban cerradas y Gaara parecía un tanto pensativo.

Me siento algo responsable de esto – respondió. Comenzaba a trazar mentalmente el camino hacia la montaña a las afueras ya de la aldea – no tiene de que preocuparse kazekage, Tenten es increíble, iremos solo a corroborarlo – Lee le señaló ya corriendo por los árboles. La luz de la luna comenzaba a calar. – Llámame Gaara – resaltó el pelirrojo - estamos en calidad de amigos – Lee le sonrió.

En la casona del herrero, Tenten acomodaba sus pergaminos, mientras que, frente a ella, su compañero de trabajos orfebres le ofrecía un cigarrillo. Ella negó, apurando la conversación suspiraba y pedía respuestas. Necesitaba saber más sobre la extraña arma y porque le intrigaba tanto todo esto.

\- Tenten – le dijo el anciano, dejando también mucho humo a su alrededor - creo que debo decirte un par de cosas importantes – Comenzó a servir té y carraspeó – Sabes leer esas runas por que tus padres te heredaron una investigación de muchos años – Hazuki, que era el nombre del anciano, no despegaba la mirada de su taza de Té – la misma que los llevó a morir.

Tenten observaba atenta, su astucia no le permitía creer en todo lo que le decía su interlocutor. Observó sus movimientos, arqueo la ceja - ¿de que estas hablando? sé muy bien que los libros y los pergaminos de mis padres eran parte de sus investigaciones, pero murieron en un incendio ordinario, no por la investigación - recalcó bebiendo el té.

Esa es la historia que te contaron – Él tragó saliva – necesitas a estas alturas, saber la verdad – y la noche cayó del todo.

Naruto, por su parte, se acomodaba sobre su escritorio. Era tan tarde que se sentía algo miserable. Estuvo a punto de cerrar su computadora cuando a ella llegó una notificación de una vídeo llamada. La cogió en seguida - ¡¿Qué es eso de las cartas Naruto, cuando empezarás a usar bien estas cosas?¡ – decía la máxima autoridad de la aldea de las rocas Kurotsuchi.

– discúlpame, sabes que soy algo nostálgico jeje - respondió bostezando.

– no, discúlpame tu, por la hora, pero realmente tengo noticias importantes – Naruto se limpio los ojos y prestó atención – estuve recopilando información histórica sobre el lugar que me mencionaste, y efectivamente es un cementerio de armas, en donde existen antiguos asentamientos de una creciente aldea, sin embargo, tengo el reporte aquí, de qué ese lugar se vio envuelto en una guerra sangrienta – Naruto estaba ya derechamente preocupado – el motivo fue que, los aldeanos comenzaron a fabricar armas con técnicas prohibidas -

Tenten tenía razón, fue lo primero que pensó Naruto.

\- Sin embargo – continúo la mujer - El reporte es algo confuso, tengo la impresión de que esta información no llegó a todas las aldeas – cambio un poco el tono triste y recalcó – escucha esta historia de este libro – Él prestó absoluta atención:

\- Cuenta la leyenda que, una vez la aldea de las armas fue corrompida. Se volvió cada vez más fuerte y la sed de poder los llevó a desear y conquistar aldeas vecinas, podían con las pequeñas, pero aun así querían más y más. Cada vez se acercaban más a la aldea de las rocas…-

Kurotsuchi pausó y tomó otro reporte – aquí la aldea solicitó refuerzos, ellos eran muy poderosos y querían atacarnos. En ese entonces, desde kohona llegaron cuatro equipos, uno de ellos profesionales en armamento - mostró una fotografía, la nitidez de la pantalla era suficiente para notar que una de las personas que aparecían en la foto era idéntica a Tenten. Estaba junto a un Ninja de pelo largo y ojos rasgados.

\- El reporte dice que ella se llamaba Tenten… – Recalcó y Naruto estaba perplejo, pestañeo varias veces - Figuran ella y su acompañante, que es el que está a su lado, cómo héroes de guerra de aldea de la Hoja. Encerraron todas las armas malditas bajo un gigantesco sello que, en teoría, eran ellos mismos. Tal cantidad de armas necesitaban el chakra completo de los dos – tomó un respiro - Es información clasificada Naruto, sus cuerpos nunca llegaron a la aldea de la hoja porque nunca aparecieron. Lo lamento muchísimo -

\- Creo que son los padres de Tenten – con sus nudillos Naruto se masajeaba la sien, pensaba, y lo entendía. Conocía el dolor de no tener padres, el de haberlos perdido, el de estar completamente solo. Cuanto tiempo a estado sola Tenten. Cuanto tiempo habían dejado pasar. Naruto no sabía cómo tomarse toda esta información. Suspiró y le pidió un par de copias de todo a kurotsuchi, él sabía, conocía la historia común de los padres de Tenten, eran simples investigadores que murieron en un incendio.

Pero ahora sabia toda la verdad, algo debía hacer por su amiga Tenten.

La medianoche estaba ya sobre los hombros de todos. Y en una cabaña solitaria, a las espaldas de la laguna, junto al anciano estaba Tenten, la pena la inundaba. Sobre la mesa seguían los pergaminos que había heredado de sus padres. Solo un par de lagrimas eran capaces de correr por sobre sus mejillas, era capaz incluso de controlar su dolor. Había escuchado la historia de sus padres, de boca del herrero, la persona con la que había vivido desde los tres años, una vez sus padres fueron llamados a una misión.

"_Fue un incendio, le diré que fue un accidente"_ recordaba el anciano en la puerta de la cabaña, Tenten tras su sombra jugaba con unos peluches. _"cuando me pregunte eso le diré_" a los cuatro años fue la única vez que preguntó, _¿Cuándo va a regresar papá y mamá?_ Y a los ocho ya lo entendió, mientras decoraba en el patio unas simbólicas tumbas con flores e incienso.

Nunca dudo. Ni lo volvió a mencionar.

No podía levantar la mirada, ya no había lugar para dudar.

-Los llamaron a ellos porque eran increíblemente inteligentes, sabían todo sobre las armas ninja – pausó – Tenten, no estés triste, no podía contarte la verdad – volvió a pausar esta vez sollozando - Perdón.

Ella seguía con la cabeza rígida, se tomó un tiempo largo para contestar - Me duele… el hecho de haber crecido con una mentira – se secó las lágrimas – pero lo entiendo, era pequeña, luego adolescente – trato de reír – y después una impulsiva. De verdad, lo entiendo - posó sus dedos sobre sus ojos – Papá… y mamá… fueron muy cautelosos – esta vez suspiró con una leve sonrisa y otras dos lagrimas se escaparon desde sus parpados. Lloró silenciosa y sutilmente. El dolor es una constante en el crecer.

Levantó la cabeza secándose las lágrimas, otra vez – debo ir a ese lugar, pronto. Quizás ahí encuentre más respuestas sobre como liberar esta arma del rencor – Tenten tomaba sus pertenecías y las colocaba en su mochila – tengo otros pergaminos con runas. Sólo es cosa de tiempo-

\- Esta sellada, por ti, no te preocupes – dijo el anciano mirando el arma que guardaba Tenten en su mochila – ¿te vas a quedar a dormir hoy? Ya es tarde – preguntó ofreciéndole otro cigarrillo, ella ya tenía algo de hambre. – debo volver, me daré un tiempo para pensar e investigar –se despidió con un gran abrazo y comenzó a correr bajo la montaña.

Corría y no paraba de pensar en aquella aldea dedicada al armamento y en cómo sus padres se habrían fascinado con ellos. También en como siempre el poder era capaz de corromper todas las aristas de la vida. Poco a poco su cerebro iba uniendo hilos, cavando más hondo, encontrando más dudas en su corazón. Había muchas cosas en las que pensar. Sus monólogos internos se vieron interrumpidos por una Kunai que la atacaba directamente frenando su rumbo.

Se detuvo en seco – ¡quien está ahí! – de seguro ladrones, pensó. Se puso en posición de ataque y sus ojos miraron el arma que quedó incrustada en el césped. Era idéntica a la que había sellado, sin embargo, ésta tenía el kanji de amor. Se descolocó completamente y recibió un ataque directo a sus piernas, frente a ella apareció un hombre de su edad, que vestía kimono y camisa de mangas alargadas, el cabello oscuro y ojos rasgados, muy similares a los de ella.

\- Mi intención no era atacarte – dijo él mientras Tenten se levantaba. El chico recogía la Kunai – e seguido el rastro de tu arma, sé que buscas las demás – Éste dejaba de estar en posición de ataque, quería ganar la confianza de Tenten – mi nombre es Jin y soy el ultimo descendiente de la aldea de las armas -

Tenten no bajaba la guardia, no le creía nada, sin pensarlo atacó con dos shuriken – sal de mi camino - y levantó su mano derecha colocándose en guardia otra vez. Neji le había enseñado lo esencial del Taijutsu. Cómo lo disfrutaba. – sal o pelea – recalcó.

\- Tenten, sé que te llamas así, tus habilidades son necesarias, para mí, para la extinta aldea – le insistía él mirándola a los ojos y simulando la misma posición de ella.

– _quiero que entiendas, que eres, mi futura mujer, esta predestinado – _

Luego de esa frase Tenten se hartó. Armó rápidamente el Bō y lo atacó. Él sonreía, todo lo que decía era muy raro y perturbador – de que rayos estás hablando – preguntó Tenten. Era una muy extraña forma de pedir matrimonio.

\- Sé quién eres, sé que sabes de nosotros, y sé que quieres liberal las almas en pena de mi aldea – sonrió aún más lanzándole una patada en los pies – y la única forma de hacer que esas almas descansen es que tú y yo revivamos la aldea -

Tenten estaba a punto del colapso nervioso. Quería llegar a su casa, quería descansar. Darse un baño y simplemente respirar, pero ahí estaba, sobre una de sus rodillas, tratando de calmarse, luego de saber que sus padres murieron defendiendo una aldea, que existen armas malditas y que los cuerpos de sus padres nunca aparecieron. Estaba completamente descolocada, no estaba al cien por cien, su vista comenzaba a nublarse – ven conmigo – dijo Jin sacando de entre sus bolsillos un polvo extraño. Estuvo a centímetros de sedarla cuando una cascada de arena lo hace volar diez metros desde su lugar. Gaara y Lee llegaron justo a tiempo. Gaara se acomodó sobre su rodilla también y la miró de frente colocando su mano sobre su hombro.

¿Estás bien? – dijo él.

No, creo que no – Tenten cerró los ojos, pensó en el muchacho, pensó en sus papás, pensó en sus armas y se desmayó.

¡Tenten! - Gaara la sostuvo entre sus brazos mientras Lee corría tras Jin; éste lanzaba una bomba desde uno de sus pergaminos y dio justo con los tres. El humo se esparció fuerte, y al disiparse solo rasguños tenían ambos varones, sin embargo, Tenten tenía su pierna lesionada y seguía sin responder.

Lee quería correr y matar al sujeto en cuestión. Gaara lo detuvo. – ¡Lee! – dijo preocupado- ¡Volvamos rápido! No hay tiempo que perder -

* * *

Continuará

Espero que les guste esta versión de la historia de Tenten. Siempre he querido darle mucho protagonismo a ella, un abrazo (- : ! nos leemos pronto.


	5. V

V

Aún no terminaba de salir el sol. Eran cerca de las seis de la madrugada. Todo parecía en calma en la aldea. Salvo por lo que ocurría a las afuera de esta. Se podía ver a Lee y Gaara con Tenten en su regazo corriendo hasta el hospital.

A las puertas de la casa de la familia Uchiha llegaba un ninja para buscar a Haruno, quien no desperdicio ni un segundo cuando le nombraron a Tenten. Corrió también al hospital. Era muy extraño tener a Tenten ahí. Lo dudo unos instantes hasta que cruzo el umbral del pasillo y la vio ahí, en una camilla afirmada por Gaara y Lee.

Sakura la atendió rápidamente sin preguntar nada. Les pidió a todos que salieran, y examinó; no había sangre, no había confrontación brusca, flujo de chakra normal. Ya tenía una hipótesis posible. También logró examinar el momento en que noto que, el kazekage de la arena se sentó a las afueras del lugar, esperando respuesta.

Lee se marchó de prisa dónde Gai. Las cosas se estaban poniendo algo densas al amanecer. Por el pasillo del hospital se escuchaban unas sandalias fuertes, rápidas y de pasos agigantados, al ver a Gaara se detuvieron. Era Temari, su rostro no traía buenas noticias. Su hermano la miró desde su asiento, con esa típica postura inquebrantable que siempre lo ha acompañado.

-Yo no entiendo que hacías ahí – dijo Temari sin pestañear. Lo miraba directamente, movía la cabeza – sabes que es peligroso para ti, a cara descubierta, Gaara, ¿Qué rayos estás pensando? – le dio un tiempo para responder algo coherente.

-me siento responsable – respondió él, Temari más se molestó.

\- ¡ay por favor! ¡no puedes tomarte las cosas tan personales! – estaba realmente enojada y preocupada, no le gustaba para nada que su hermano se exponga a peligros innecesarios

– ¿qué pretendes ahora? Ya tienes la información, tienes todo lo que necesitabas ¿o que? ¿Te tomarás vacaciones? ¿O, o te harás responsable de cosas que no están a tu alcance? ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Ser consejero? O piensas… -

Gaara miró al suelo y en ese preciso momento Temari reaccionó.

-Ho no, no puedo creerlo – dijo mirándolo a él y luego mirando la puerta en la que curaban a la responsable de todo. Detuvo su sermón.

– Te estás enamorando de Tenten – Temari no preguntó, solo afirmó.

Gaara iba a abrir la boca para responder algo y no quedar como enamorado, cuando de pronto a su paso llegaba Shikamaru y Naruto. Este último traía la peor de las caras, había dormido un par de horas y su rostro lucía fatal.

Tenten Despertó con Sakura sobre su cien y con un dolor latente entre los ojos. Apenas enfocó con la vista la saludó - ¿Que ha pasado? – preguntaba somnolienta.

– Tuviste un colapso nervioso Tenten – dijo Sakura acomodándole unas almohadas para pudiera sentarse bien – ¿te sientes mejor ?

Al cabo de esa pregunta teten comenzó a recordar las muchas cosas que había vivido la noche anterior; sus padres, el tipo raro hablándole de matrimonio, las armas, la aldea, y también, el preocupado rostro de Gaara mirándola atentamente antes de caer al suelo.

– Gaara – nombró Tenten, le pareció tan extraño que hubiese sido él quien llegó en ese entonces. – ¿dónde está? - pensó que algo podría haberle ocurrido, se preocupó.

Sakura le respondió con una mirada extrañada, aprovechó también de arquear la ceja – te trajo hasta aquí y ahora está con los demás afuera – la miró de reojo - ¿desde cuándo te refieres al Kazekage con tanta irresponsabilidad Tenten? -

Ella soltó una sonrisa discreta.

_-Somos amigos- _respondió_._

Ambas sonrieron de alivio – estarás bien Tenten, tu pierna está curada y con respecto a los nervios, no puedo obligarte a nada, solo pido que te tomes un tiempo para descansar – Sakura se puso de pie, sabía que su compañera estaba en la búsqueda de algo. Lo notaba en sus brillantes ojos cafés. No la podría detener así como así. De despidió de ella y salió, vio a todos los presentes con cara de pocos amigos.

-Tenten descansará aquí. Yo estaré con ella hasta que sea suficiente, creo que – miró a naruto y su intuición efectivamente no fallaba – estos días ha recibido mucha noticias -

-Si yo precisamente venía a eso – dijo naruto junto a Shikamaru quien en sus manos traía un reporte.

-No creo que sea buen momento Naruto-

-Sakura, es sobre sus padres, no estaría aquí si no fuese realmente importante – Sakura dudo mucho su respuesta, pero una vez más confió en su intuición. Cerca de las siete de la madrugada y le permitió el paso. Ahí se encontró con Tenten ya vestida y arreglándose el calzado.

– Veo que nada te detiene – dijo saludándola. Tenten se asustó un poco y lo saludó – yo sé que no es muy buen momento, pero necesito que hablemos hoy, en algún momento de día, tengo información sobre – suspiró algo nervioso – sobre tus padres.

Ella lo miró con una ternura infinita.

-Creo que anoche ya supe suficiente-

-De que hablas-

-anoche me enteré de sus tremendas hazañas en la aldea de las armas ¿no suena increíble? Sellar una aldea completa – Tenten respondió colocándose la mochila.

Ya veo, entiendo yo – dijo Naruto entregándole un pergamino – esto es tuyo. Son todos los detalles que alcance a recopilar, cuando quieras puedes pasar por la oficina para que conversemos, más en calma -

-por su puesto Lord Hokage, no dude de mi presencia por ahí – salieron juntos del hospital, ya no quedaba nadie. Gaara debió caminar con Temari a preparar sus cosas para el viaje, era su ultimo día ahí. Shikamaru y Naruto fueron directo a sus tareas diarias de dirigir una aldea y Tenten se despidió de Sakura con un gran abrazo y caminó directamente a comprarse unas bolas de arroz, para así, aprovechando su mochila, los documentos y sus pergaminos, ir al lugar en el que solía entrenar.

Aquel era su lugar de paz absoluta.

Y Hanabi se encargaba de la tienda aún.

Gaara estaba confundido. Tan confundido que no podía pensar. También estaba preocupado. Sería muy descortés preguntar mediante Naruto, desde Suna, sobre cómo se encontraba Tenten.

Era algo muy estúpido.

¿Pasaría por su tienda a despedirse? Ya que ahora son bastantes amigos y los amigos se dicen adiós y hola, cómo estás y esas cosas ¿no es así? Aún se sentía culpable de todo.

¿Y si se disculpaba por meterla en un embrollo de aquellos?

Era algo estúpido también.

Mientras se acomodaba su capa y ropajes de Kazekage, recordaba al sujeto extraño del bosque, todas esas cosas extrañas que tuvo que procesar Tenten. Lo había escuchado hablar sobre "hacerla su mujer". No paraba de pensar mientras caminaba donde Naruto, junto a él iba Kankuro, prácticamente, hablando solo. Ya se habían despedido de Temari y shinki, y el pequeño asimilo que pasar en la hoja era una buena forma de entrenamiento. Se quedaría unos días más.

Gaara pensaba en que algo que le faltaba y no sabía que.

Mientras que a la orilla del rio se escuchaba un golpe en seco de las kunais sobre un tiro al blanco. Esa era la forma de pensar de Tenten. Clavar justo en el circulo blanco. Una terapia poco convencional. ¿Que fue eso que sintió cuando Gaara la llevaba en sus brazos? ¿Por qué estaba evitando pensar en él? Otro tema que se metía en su cabeza.

Quizás el mezclar ese montón de cosas era lo que la había desequilibrado.

Enumeraba; Papá y mamá. Cuánto tiempo debía investigar para encontrarse con la verdad. Aquel sujeto extraño del bosque que parecía también tener respuestas. Suspiraba, y afirmaba sus manos sobre el árbol que usaba de entrenamiento.

– Calma Tenten –

Medio día ya y las agujas del reloj seguían avanzando. Kankuro junto a Gaara esperaban a Naruto en la azotea del edificio central para despedirse oficialmente. Sus ojos estaban fascinados con el soleado día. Había comenzado muy agitado, pero ya había retornado la bella calma de Konoha. Desde ahí podía verse casi todo. La tienda de Tenten estaba abierta y Hanabi limpiaba la entrada barriendo. Gaara la observó. Pasaba Lee por afuera junto a Metal levantando sus piernas y entrenando a la vez.

Se había hecho de buenos amigos.

Miró a la orilla del riachuelo y notó como un par de armas cruzaban con una absoluta precisión hacia un árbol del frente. Su intuición le decía que era la oportunidad de despedirse.

– Kankuro – dijo tomando su gorro oficial y se lo entregó a su hermano – ¿olvidé despedirme, puedes esperarme? – el mayor arqueo la ceja – 5 minutos – respondió, ya no estaba de humor. Hablar solo era agobiante.

El medio día ya los estaba dejando atrás con el aroma a Ramen que se esparcía por todas las calles, Tenten creía que ya era hora de almorzar. Sobre el tronco en el que se encontraba entrecerró un ojo y lanzó la última shuriken.

-Yo creo que es arriesgado practicar churiquen después de pasar la madrugada en el hospital – dijo Gaara levantando una capa de arena sobre la última que ella había logrado lazar.

– Gaara – respondió y pausó su ritmo para hablarle. Ahora estaba algo lejos. No podía ver lo mucho que sus pómulos se enrojecieron. Hizo una reverencia bajándose del tronco, sabía que le había pedido suspender las formalidades con él, sin embargo, ésta era para disculparse.

– Yo lo siento mucho kazekage-Sama - Miraba el suelo sin despegarse – lo siento por lo de anoche, no fue, no tenía, yo no pensaba – comenzó a titubear. Se veía algo graciosa cuando se ponía de los nervios. Recordarse abrazada al regazo del Kazekage no era menor.

Las luces del río iluminaban un poco el panorama, pero nada había iluminado más el momento que una dulce y simpática sonrisa que Gaara que no tuvo vergüenza en mostrar. Tenten se descolocó por completo. Volvió a sonrojarse, ahora estaba frente a él.

– ¡Kazekage, esto es muy vergonzoso! ¿Se está riendo de mí? Sus manos hacían morisquetas que Gaara no dejó pasar – No tienes de que disculparte – dijo mirando el panorama – mis disculpas son más pertinentes, este trabajo te ha llevado a descubrir cosas que no estaban suscitadas –

-¡No! Ósea si, ¡no! no se preocupe, todo ha sido para mejor jeje - respondió Tenten levantando una brillante Kunai - ve, ahora he vuelto a entrenar, estaba algo oxidada – Que agradables eran las visitas del kazekage, siempre. Por más que su conciencia le exigiera no entrelazar vínculos, las visitas de él eran de los eventos más divertidos. Los mejores desde que el equipo estaba incompleto.

– ¿oxidada? – le respondió dejando un poco la sonrisa de lado. Él notó que tras sus espaldas ella traía sus pergaminos, así que no dudó en levantar un poco de arena y descolocarla aún más.

¿La estaba desafiando? ¿El kazekage? ¿A ella? ¿Quería entrenar?

Miró su posición ahora en guardia, y ella rio, mordiéndose el dedo pulgar, levantó un pergamino de katanas y Gaara las esquivó. se movió al compás de cada adverso movimiento, luego la enfrentó, y ella ágilmente y sobre su mano girando en remolinos también lo esquivó. Lluvia de shuriken, golpes de arena, el bosque sonaba como todas aquellas tardes antiguas y llenas de juventud. Ella lucía como renaciente, como si el sol volviese a salir, ahí, desde su ímpetu.

Así se sentían los dos, en esa extraña pero dulce mañana, como niños pequeños jugando sin saber qué hora marcaba el reloj. Habían días perfectos en Konoha, ese era uno de ellos.

Sus miradas se encontraron agitadas luego del pequeño entrenamiento de despedida. Mientras el suelo se pintaba de distintos armamentos, unos más cerca de Gaara que otros, ambos sonrieron – tiempo y fuera – murmuró Tenten secándose la frente. No era lo mismo entrenar con el Kage de la arena. Gaara le sonrió.

Desde la esquina y por un sendero cercano Sakura y Sarada miraban el espectáculo de los dos sin interrumpirlos. Sakura se detuvo a observarlos presionado la bolsa de víveres que compró. - Gaara y Tenten entrenando juntos – pensó y algo en su corazón se encendió.

– Que sucede mamá – dijo la pequeña Uchiha quien caminaba delante de ella.

– Nunca había visto a Tenten brillar así –

Y continuaron con su camino.

– Debo despedirme, fue un gusto nuevamente, Tenten – dijo Gaara inclinado la cabeza, era una señal completa de respeto. Tenten se volvió a sonrojar. No fue capaz de despedirse, o pronunciar alguna palabra, se vieron interrumpidos por la presencia de Shikamaru desde lo alto de un árbol.

– Que buen presagio encontrarlos juntos – dijo tomándose la cabeza – El Hokage necesita hablar, con los dos, antes de que se marche Kazekage –

Kankuro estaba sentado en la oficina del Naruto, y frente a él, un sillón vacío que esperaba por su hermano. Naruto esperaba también por él. Todo el ambiente Estaba algo preocupado.

Cruzaron la puerta los tres, Shikamaru Tenten y el Kazekage.

– Que agrado tenerlos a los dos aquí, así ahorro bastante tiempo ¿Cómo te encuentras Tenten? – dijo Naruto mirándola con una sonrisa. Ella respondió que ya todo estaba en orden y que una simple riña no podría contra su hermosa juventud – tengo más noticias para ti –

Gaara prestó atención – si quieren esperamos afuera – dijo amablemente él, Tenten respondió que no había problema. Después de todo, gracias a él había podido descubrir más cosas de las que no había descubierto en treinta años.

– Estoy algo dudoso de esto, pero ya se está volviendo recurrente – Comenzó a hablar el Hokage, sacando unas hojas con información y unas fotografías. En una de ellas había tres Kunais con kanjis incrustados. – tengo entendido que quieres viajar a ese lugar, en donde tus padres…-

Efectivamente lord Hokage, éstas armas provienen de ahí, esto es una anomalía que debemos trabajar ahora mismo – Tenten tomaba la fotografía – tengo asuntos pendientes ahí, además no podemos permitir que estas armas estén a merced de cualquiera, son muy peligrosas –

– Desde la aldea de la roca me comentan que ya van cinco ataques con dichas armas – Naruto suspiro, necesitaba vacaciones – tengo que asignarte esto cómo una misión – no había mejor Ninja de armas en toda la región que pudiese con el caso. No había opción.

No salía a misiones desde hace ya bastantes años, miraba las fotos y él escritorio de Naruto algo pensativa, dudaba, todo estaba sucediendo demasiado rápido. – Puedo asignar a Lee a tu escolta y a Sakura, en caso de peligro – murmuro Naruto.

– Si me permiten – comentó Gaara sintiendo toda la responsabilidad de un hecho que escapaba de sus manos – puedo ir también – Afirmó sosteniendo su gorro de Kazekage.

– ¡ay por favor! – dijo Kankuro arrastrando las manos – Es lo más raro que te he escuchado decir desde que llegamos aquí – ya estaba molesto. Tendría que viajar solo, una idea que no le gustaba para nada. – puedes volver, y hacerte cargo junto a la comisión que trabaja en la aldea – respondió Gaara mirándolo a los ojos.

Naruto estaba completamente fuera de lugar.

Tenten también. Pestañear fuerte ya no era suficiente.

El ambiente quedó totalmente silenciado, nadie entendía las intenciones de nadie. – iré por Sakura y Lee ¿Cuándo saldrán? - decía Shikamaru dando por sentado que partirían los cuatro a una críptica misión.

– Al atardecer - dijo Tenten – dame unas horas para acomodar la mochila – y Kankuro gruñó. Viajaría solo. Gaara estaba dispuesto a llegar a la última instancia con tal de no sentirse responsable de aquello, no iba a dejar ningún asunto a medias nunca más.

Continuará;

* * *

no me aguanté y publique antes jijiji, gracias por leer, un abrazo apretado, son la guinda del pastel


	6. VI

VI

Naruto suspiró. Estaba asustado y preocupado. Le estrechaba la mano a cada uno de sus amigos continuando con sus pensamientos acerca de esta misión ¿Que tan involucrado estaba el kazekage con la idea de ayudar a Tenten? Que tan buen líder estaba siendo aquel chico de cabellera roja, para poder hacerse cargo de algo que no lo involucraba del todo.

Quizás si entendía sus sentimientos. El también corrió junto a hinata tras hanabi aquella vez, unos cuantos años atrás. Quizás, y sin previo aviso, era el turno de su amigo, comenzar a leer sentimientos que habían sido escrito en lenguajes ininteligibles ¿Como se podía acompañar a alguien en el dolor? eso era lo que gaara quería descubrir a toda costa, y naruto lo entendía a la perfección. La flama de la perseverancia no se apaga con los años, menos la pasión.

-Sakura – afirmó el Hokage – haz que tengan cuidado, por favor – los miraba fijamente, una nueva misión había llegado; descubrir quienes estaban detrás de los ataques con armas prohibidas. Y para ello, corría por el bosque ágilmente el equipo perfecto, Tenten y su compañero, Gaara de la arena, y Sakura Haruno, Ninja médico, experta en curación.

Era un trayecto largo hasta la aldea oculta entre las rocas, no existía tren aún. Su construcción tomaría algo más de tiempo debido a la geografía del lugar. Sin embargo, existían menos áreas remotas y sin construcción. Lo que significaba que la probabilidad de dormir en medio del bosque y bajo un manto de estrellas eran pocas. Siempre entre el camino aparecían pequeños asentamientos de aldeanos.

Avanzaron tanto como pudieron y sin distracción. Se habían retrasado un poco en la salida de la aldea y aquello precipitó la caída del sol. Tenten no quería hacer pasar a gaara por una noche bajo un saco de dormir y las estrellas, después de todo lo que había pasado, se sentirá aun peor. Así que, apuró el paso para llegar hasta alguna aldea cercana y poder dormir bajo techo. Lo lograron justo antes del anochecer. Un pequeño poblado alrededor de una Laguna que parecía en calma, bien iluminado y acogedor.

Se dirigieron al único hostal que tenía la pequeña aldea, era un lugar de turismo que recientemente había pasado su temporada más alta frente a su principal atracción, la brillante y bella Laguna central. No habían muchas personas, pero si las suficientes como para darle un poco de vida. Ahí, en la recidencia, cada uno tomó una habitación, el lugar era tan cálido como las luces naranjas que lo adornaban, y tan acogedor como el incienso prendido. Sakura en su ventana recibía un papel envuelto en la pata de un ave, corroborando que todo en casa estuviera bien. Lee salía de prisa a trotar por alrededor de la Laguna, y tenten se escabullía hasta la azotea del edificio en silencio, al mismo tiempo en que Gaara se acomodaba en el hall común para arreglarse el cabello tras quitarse el gorro que su hermano le obligó a usar.

Luego de dejar sus cosas en su habitación, Tenten creía que la azotea era el mejor lugar para pensar. La luz de la luna y la de los pocos faroles era increíble. Tomó el pergamino que naruto le entregó, y para ella, que poco recordaba de sus padres, ver esa fotografía y notarse tan igual a una persona, era un hecho increíble. No podía dejar de mirar esa antigua y difuminada foto. Junto al pergamino habían también un reporte y una especie de biografía o informe Ninja de los dos, su padre y su madre, quienes trabajan a la par.

Era tan incomo ver también, como su padre se parecía un tanto, y no poco, a Neji. Cabello largo y suelto, castaño igual que el suyo y los ojos cafés, con el iris bien marcado. No tenía expresión, se notaba alguien muy intrínseco. Mientras que su mamá a un lado de la fotografía parecía muy entusiasmada con lo que sea que estuviera ocurriendo. Sus dos moños, un tanto más bajos que los de tenten, eran tan propios de toda su dinastía.

Todos y cada uno de los antepasados femeninos de tenten utilizaban aquel peinado. Lo sabía por el herrero, quien había trabajado ya con tres de sus generaciónes. Su abuela, su madre y ella. Aunque el trabajo metalúrgico era mal visto entre las mujeres un par de décadas atrás, desde que lo recuerda su familia se había especializado en el cobre, la Plata y el metal. Siempre guiados por mujeres fuertes e increíbles, y sin nada que las detuviese.

Salvo una mala misión.

La muerte de sus padres había sido un reinicio completo. El gran taller de su familia a la orilla de la montaña se convirtió en una bodega de recuerdos. La fabricación de armas para la aldea de la hoja ya no procedía de la familia Huang, apellido de su padre, y también el de su madre. Todo quedó ahí, con una pequeña de tres años y un futuro poco prometedor.

-_Fue un accidente, le dire que fue un accidente_\- Decía el herrero en la puerta del gran taller frente a un Ninja que le daba la noticia. Y tras su sombra se comenzaba a levantar tenten, quien jugaba con un par de peluches. -_Cuando me pregunte, eso le dire_-. Y solo una vez preguntó, cuando a los cinco años decoraba unas simbólicas tumbas en el patio de atrás.

Ahí lo entendió. Ellos no volverían más a este mundo.

-No conocía a nadie que enfrente la muerte como tú – dijo gaara sentándose a su lado, en un especie de futom en el balcón. Tenten ya había notado su llegada, se acomodó para que pudiera sentarse bien junto a él. Frente a ellos tenían una pequeña mesa en donde tenten tenía todos sus documentos.

-Mira, es mi mamá – le enseño una fotografía un poco borrosa. Él solo notó los dos pompones de su cabellera – no crees que este peinado es súper cool – tenten sonreía. Y nunca lo dejaba de hacer.

¿Cómo alguien lo podía intrigar así? Era como si no pudiese entender, que en alguna parte de ahí adentro, se alojaba un inmenso dolor. y ella podía lidiar con eso perfectamente. Todas las sonrisas de tenten le decían algo, algo que le estaba costando entender.

Quizás temari tenía razón. Tampoco tenia como corroborar esa hipotesis. A esta edad ¿Qué era enamorarse? No quería nada de clichés. No tenía tampoco recuerdos de aquello. Quizás era algo más que lo acongojaba.

-¿Siempre haces como que las cosas no te importan? – gaara pregunto en seco. Tal vez si le hacia un poco de ruido que tenten no se expresara de formas convencionales. Ella frunció el seño.

– que me tome las cosas con algo de actitud no significa que no me importen, kazekage, todos tenemos diferentes formas de comunicar -

Gaara – dijo el.

Ok gaara, eso a mi me dice que ya puedo tener algo de confianza, contigo- Le entregó una sonrisa. El asintió. Se sintió raro otra vez. Quizás debería aprovechar de pasar a la librería por algún libro sobre relaciones interpersonales. Tomó una de las fotografías de la mesa y era tal evidente el parecido de su padre con neji que no dudó en preguntar. Y no, no es como que todos los tipos con cabello largo se parecieran a él, este tenía una semblanza similar.

¿Y el es tu padre? –

Si- respondió Tenten mirando los demás libros – le heredó el apellido a mamá. Dentro de mi dinastía, cuando contraes matrimonio, o cuando estás comprometida, heredas el apellido de tu prometido – Suspiró – es como que, nacimos a medias. No lo encuentro Justo, pero, es lo que me toco.

Qué interesante información para el. Quizás tenten tenía más secretos guardados que él, por poco elocuente no sabía, o quizás solo le faltaba elaborar mejor sus preguntas y así poder tener una conversación más fluida. Se dejó llevar. Ahora sería un tipo de preguntas secas y precisas.

¿Y tu apellido cuál es ? –

¿Que insinúa? – cortó tenten rápidamente, algo sonrojada – ya es tarde debo leer estos libros y continuar con estas cosas y ordenar estas y … – ella tomó los libros que sus brazos alcanzaban a acaparar y se paró del futon de inmediato.

Espera, le dijo gaara parándose del lugar también, ayudándole con el montón de libros – ¿Si no lo tienes significa que no estás comprometida ? – de ahora en adelante sería un tipo, de treinta y cuatro años y de preguntas serias y muy adultas.

Tenten arqueó las cejas con algo de pena, le daba la espalda en completo silencio, al mismo tiempo que apretaba los libros que traía consigo se dio la vuelta para mirarle de frente, y para responderle le sonrió:

– _No, ya no_.

Su fuerte corazón estaba desprendiendo de la eterna coraza que cargaba todos estos años. Sakura, desde la puerta que daba hacía el balcón, la quedó mirando en seco, con sus ojos penetrantes. Había escuchado esa última conversación.

¿Cómo que ya no? – Haruno se acomodaba la bata para caminar bien. Tenten estaba nerviosa, no quería conversar más. Ahora tenía a la pelirosada en frente, con el vaho saliendo en todas las molestas frases que no quería escuchar.

\- Ho no – dijo Sakura.

– Ho si – arremetió tenten. Y el marco de la puerta ahora lo acompañaba Lee, un tipo noble y silencioso en los momentos exactos. La vida se había encargado de hacerlo respetar los momentos de tenten. Estaba ahí para apaciguar las cosas. Tenten no tubo opción, y mirando a su amigo de las cejas gruesas respondió - Si, fui la "prometida" de Neji - tomó aliento - hasta qué pasó lo qué pasó.

El silencio eterno que dejo esa frase se cortó con sus pasos caminado hasta su habitación.

Y si, Gaara, nuevamente se sentía responsable. Pero esta vez con justa razón. Estaba preguntando de más. Su táctica de ser un tipo claro y directo no había funcionado, se sentía raro otra vez.

–¿¡Lee como es esto posible, como no sabíamos nada, tú sabías!? – Sakura lo miró enfadada. - ¿sabías ?

Este hizo una mueca de aprobación y se fue igual en silencio, a su alcoba. De alguna forma el dolor de tenten, el también lo sentía.

Sakura no hizo nada más que suspirar, apoyando su cuerpo contra la baranda y mirando la noche se tomaba la cabeza. Gaara quien estaba a sus espaldas comenzó a caminar hacia la alcoba de tenten a entregarle los libros que le faltaban.

Que inimaginable era para ella, vivir en un mundo sin amor. En el que luego de pelear duro no estuviste nadie esperando por verte. Que abrumador. Que egoísta fueron todos con tenten. Nadie logró verla de verdad. Que tan doloroso puede ser perder a tus padres, y también, a tu primer amor.

– se bien – dijo gaara – lo que es estar solo – sus pasos se encaminaron a la puerta – hablaré con ella –

–¿eso hacen los amigos no? Sakura afirmó.

Tras la puerta de la habitación de tenten había un pequeño cartel que decía "durmiendo". Gaara al leerlo no pudo sentirse peor. Ahora también molestaría su sueño. En que mal conversador se había convertido. Golpeó suavemente y preguntó si podía entrar, un grato "adelante" recibió como respuesta.

– Tus libros – dijo él dejándolos en una pequeña repisa. El tic tac del reloj era evidente, el tiempo tras esa frase fue eterno también – yo, lo lamento mucho, fui un irrespetuoso – se inclinó para disculpase y al cabo comenzó a salir de la habitación.

Tenten lo detuvo con la voz, se paró rápidamente frente a él.

– No, no, la verdad es que tiene razón kazekage –

– Gaara – dijo el.

– Gaara, perdón – giro los ojos con mucha gracia. – Pareciera como que, no le diera el real valor a las cosas y no me voy a permitir eso denuevo – gaara la miraba atentamente, quería tomar nota de cada palabra, la tenía tan cerca que podía sentir su olor – me parece muy lindo de su parte, que esté aquí, junto a mi, ayudándonos en esta misión –

Y gaara le volvió a sonreír bastante sorprendido y feliz, tenten se veía diferente – buenas noches – le dijo él.

– Buenas noches Gaara –

Continuará

* * *

gracias por leer, espero les guste también esta parte de la historia que yo disfruté mucho jiji, un abrazo.


	7. VII

VII

Las cosas bellas aparecen cuando comenzamos a apreciar la vida. Algo así pensaba Gaara corriendo nuevamente por los árboles junto a sus compañeros, mientras intentaba darle explicación a los terribles retorcijones en el estómago que sintió junto al aroma del cabello de Tenten. Ninguno al despertar había querido referirse al tema delicado de la noche anterior. Esperaron nuevamente el silencio. Gaara corría a su lado y de vez en cuando le entregaba una mirada de reojo para corroborar que todo estuviera bien.

Siempre era así al parecer, pocas cosas remecían la coraza de Tenten. Corría con la mirada fija y con una determinación increíble. Cargaba muchas cosas aparte de los pesados pergaminos en su espalda. Y Gaara trataba de encontrarle alguna perspectiva a su preocupación. Hubiera querido que su hermana mayor acompañase su viaje, y que de paso le explicara algunas cosas más - en concreto - sobre su frase "te estas enamorando de Tenten".

El tema tampoco va con que el Kazekage no supiese nada sobre el amor, ni que no conociera algunos romances. Se dieron, si; por su bien o por el bien de la aldea. Y tampoco es cómo que él no conociera las maravillas del mundo femenino, no. Habían cosas que él específicamente podría llamar - particularidades de una mujer –. Cómo el hecho de que su cuello tuviese una forma perfecta, o que sus ojos rasgados parecieran más grandes de lo común, o que sus manos parecieran interminables. Pero sobre todo aquella personalidad intrigante que se fortalecía con la expertiz de su habilidad con las armas. Todo era un perfecto amalgama para él.

Que provechosos habían sido estos días, que ciego había sido los treinta años atrás.

Cuando Tenten corría, era como si el viento le acariciara su cabello y desordenara su flequillo con gracia. Cuando Tenten tomaba las armas, era cómo que su cuerpo se fundía en una danza ceremonial. Cuando Tenten lo miraba, era cómo abrir una puerta, y quedar ciego de luz.

Y eso era lo que lo había llevado hasta ahí, la entrada de la aldea de las rocas. Una encrucijada personal que no tenía cabida en sus comportamientos. Ni siendo gaara ni siendo kazekage. Pero esta aventura para él era completamente necesaria.

Habían salido al amanecer del pequeño hostal y al atardecer estaban en la puerta principal de la aldea de la roca. El viaje fue ligero y rápido, salvo por algunas bromas de Lee para calmar los ánimos, todo estuvo en paz. En la entrada estaba Kurotsuchi quien había calculado la llegada del kazekage a la perfección. Se sorprendió al ver a Gaara sin su traje de Kazekage, vestía más bien sus ropas Ninja y el gorro que su hermano le había puesto por protección.

La luz del atardecer los acompañó en el saludo formal – buenas tardes Kazekage, es un honor su visita en este caso tan particular – Gaara le saludó con una reverencia. Los demás hicieron lo mismo. Al cabo que Kurotsuchi miró a tenten le estrechó la mano:

– Tenten es un placer, me gustaría que hablemos sobre esta misión, en calma – mientras pronunciaba su frase los miraba a todos y comenzaban a caminar por la entrada principal.

– los acompañaré hasta la posada para las visitas especiales, pueden preparar todo para llegar hasta el santuario –

–¿Santuario? – Pregunto tenten.

–Si, el cementerio de las armas fue declarado santuario y con restricción de paso, tenemos la obligación política y geográfica de hacernos cargo – pausó – por el momento, no es difícil llegar, sólo que el camino es algo estrecho –

Mientras caminaba kurotsuchi explicaba también, que en estas fechas se celebraba la floración de las plantas rocosas, básicamente la entrada de la primavera. Mencionó igual, que el ataque de las armas con kanjis se había dado en los límites de la aldea, que pareciera que los los atacantes eran marionetas y que buscaban desesperada y subordinadamente a alguien. Intento bajarle el perfil, contó que tenían bajo control todo con respecto a la seguridad de la aldea y que esta noche por favor pudieran descansar. Y la verdad, ese era recado de Naruto.

Los dejó Justo en frente de un lujoso edificio en medio de la cuidad, la roca parecía ser un lugar con muchos recursos y lugares asombrosos. Su gran avenida tenía aires a la de konoha, pero con calles más amplias y muchas más personas. Las luces incandescentes comenzaban a brillar para darle paso a la vida nocturna. Otra de las ventajas de aquella aldea era el turismo, debido a sus hermosas termas y a sus grandes acantilados con vistas inimaginables.

Parecía un oasis entre tanta tempestad. Más aún para Tenten.

– Pueden pasar la noche aquí, por favor tómense esta noche cómo un pequeño descanso –

– Pe, pero, estimada, quisiera hablar con usted ahora, si es posible – decía Tenten no entendiendo el motivo de la pausa de su viaje, ni del favor que le pedía Kurotsuchi.

– Mañana a primera hora estaría bien, ahora tengo que organizar estas increíbles ceremonias, mira a tu alrededor –

Y efectivamente la aldea se preparaba para un festival floral. Lástima que Tenten tenía un poco de alergia al polen de la primavera.

–¿Es posible visitar la biblioteca esta noche? –insistió Tenten.

–En teoría no, pero junto al kazekage no tendía problema, dejaré el aviso correspondiente – recalcó Kurotsuchi mientras armaba camino hacia otro lugar, despidiéndose.

El sol se escondía, y el equipo algo extrañado pero feliz descansaba del largo camino recorrido. En efecto el lugar era lujoso, al venir con el kazekage se tenían ciertos privilegios que no cualquiera podía tener. A Tenten le importaba a cabalidad el poder ingresar a la biblioteca para poder encontrar algún otro registro de sus padres.

Ahí se acomodó, luego de dejar sus cosas en una habitación gigantesca bajó junto a un pequeño libro para continuar con su investigación. Era de noche ya, se sentó en la que era, la barra en una especie de minibar común. Tras ella, en un sillón que parecía de seda roja, estaba Gaara con una laptop intentando comunicarse con kankuro. No le funcionó, solo recibió un par de mensajes informales de su hermano con el texto "les dije a todos que andas de cita, están felices" y la expresión de Gaara en esos momentos decía más que solo disgusto.

Mientras éste cerraba el aparato, Lee lo miraba con ojos atentos. Quería gritar. Había bajado las escaleras y estaba muy emocionado. Sakura venía tras él un abrigo y un monedero. Ella se sentó a un lado de tenten. Y Lee no pudo contenerse.

–¡Esta es una gran oportunidad para fortalecer nuestros lazos de amistad! – dijo tomando a Gaara por sorpresa. Nuevamente se sentía de dieciséis. – la aldea se regocijará con su presencia gaara-kun es tiempo de dar un paseo – él no dijo ni una sola palabra, solo sonrió. Y caminó junto a Lee hasta la salida.

– ¿No quieres mirara afuera, tenten? – sugirió Haruno – Sarada me mataría si llega a saber que estuve aquí y no le compré nada –

– la verdad espero que Kurotsuchi tenga tiempo para dar aviso de mi ida a la biblioteca –dijo tenten algo pensativa. No despegó los ojos de su libro. Sakura la interrumpió nuevamente. No se iba a quedar así, no le importaba molestar la verdad. Quería ahora, estar presente. Le tomó el libro y lo cerró.

–naruto me pidió que cuide de ustedes ¿sabes? Si llega a enterarse de lo tuyo con neji se sentiría aún más fatal – pausó – algo así como me siento yo ahora mismo contigo.

Tenten la observó. Dio una sonrisa un poco satisfactoria, no sabía que responder. Solo vio su libro cerrado y no le quedó más remedio que pedir algo para beber para las dos, una buena señal de conversación. Era evidente que sakura esperaba explicaciones. No se las pidió, salieron solas de la boca de Tenten.

– Estábamos en una misión – se tomó su tiempo – las cosas se estaban poniendo algo difíciles. Para ser sincera me habían capturado. Neji andaba preocupado de otras cosas, y a mi me había descolocado su noticia de que se casaría con alguien más, por el famoso clan – sakura quedó en shock con las primeras tres frases de la historia. Escuchaba atenta.

–Estábamos cayendo a mil pies de altura, desde una trampa del enemigo, Lee venía afirmado de mi pierna izquierda y neji de mis manos – tomó un sorbo del licor que llegó a sus puestos, sakura hizo lo mismo y un pequeño flash back inundó la vista de tenten.

– ¡sabes que! – sonaba su propia voz entre sus recuerdos, podía visualizar ese momento tal cual había ocurrido – ¡me parece muy extraño que te cases neji! – el viento se metía entre la cabellera del hyuga. Éste sólo hacia muecas de enojo, estaba furioso. No sabía como iban a llegar al suelo.

– ¿¡de verdad te preocupa eso en estos momentos tenten !? – recordaba su voz a la perfección.

–¿¡No escucho nada de lo que están hablando, ¿¡cómo vamos a llegar al suelo!? Decía lee.

–Si – respondía Tenten – ¡me preocupa quien será, como será, y porque no la conocemos!

–¡Yo tampoco la conozco, tenten saca algún pergamino luego! – respondió Neji automáticamente.

–¡Cómo que no la conoces! –

–¡No, no la conozco fue idea del clan! – neji ya se estaba preocupando de la situación.

–¿¡Que comeremos flan!? Gritaba Lee desde las piernas de tenten, aún faltaba bastante para que tocaran el suelo. La escena era dantesca.

–¡No puedes casarte por obligación neji, no estamos en tiempos de hacer eso! –

–¡No quiero la verdad! –

–¡Entonces no lo hagas! ¡Por el amor de Dios! –

–¡No creo poder hacerlo, las únicas personas que me interesan en este momento están cayendo desde el cielo a kilómetros por hora –

En ese momento los ojos de neji se vieron más brillantes que de costumbre, el ruido de sus ropas cayendo, el miedo a llegar al suelo, las noticias frescas, todo era un revuelto de emociones, neji miró a tenten mientras esta lloraba.

–Si te importamos, ¡aún que seamos un desastre! – reía de emoción, sus lágrimas se las llevaba el viento hasta las mismísimas nubes.

–¡¿no lo parece?! – sus manos se apretaron con fuerza.

Faltaba cada vez menos para llegar al suelo, Lee lloraba también, suplicaba a tenten y desenredaba por su cuenta, inútilmente, sus pergaminos.

– No te cases, le dije esa vez, y me miró con esos ojos blancos eternos. Me apretó la mano más fuerte aún y me respondió que no lo haría, si era yo quien se lo pedía, al final, le dije que no había mejor ninja para cuidar sus espaldas que la que estaba mirando – tenten río a mares mientras terminaba de contar ese momento – prácticamente le pedí matrimonio yo a él y aceptó –

Sakura sintió el sabor amargo del licor. Y el de la historia de tenten. Su grupo era tan compacto que poco recuerda de su adolescencia. Pero si recuerda a tenten, verla llorar en silencio, y a solas en la tumba de él. No dijo nada. Ese día por fin, después de mucho tiempo, sólo la acompañó. La vista de tenten parecía perderse entre los vasos, entre los reflejos del licor. No había cosa más dolorosa que un recuerdo fresco. Porque no es para nada fácil deshacerse de ellos, quedan para siempre, vuelven una y otra vez.

Sakura dudó mucho en hacer la siguiente pregunta. Pero lo hizo.

¿por qué no nos dijiste?

¿Decirles que? – Respondió a secas – el tiempo ya pasó, no hay que recriminar nada. Estas aquí y ahora. Y gracias por eso –

Ambas terminaron su vaso. Tenten cambió los aires con una sonrisa y aceptó la salida al festival. Faltaba alrededor de una hora para media noche. Y por el otro costado de la gran avenida repleta de gente caminaba gaara junto a Lee. Este se sentía una estrella junto a gaara explicándole las maravillas de un festival. Y mientras se detenían frente a un puesto de golosinas Lee preguntó.

–Gaara kun te noto más pensativo de lo habitualmente pensativo –

–¿No estarías pensativo después de todo esto? – el rostro de Gaara lucia preocupado.

–A si – decía lee ahora comprando fresas cubiertas de caramelo – todo esto es muy raro, pero hay que tomarlo como una posibilidad de fortalecer nuestros vínculos...–

– ¿Tampoco me vas a hablar sobre lo que dijo tenten? –

– ¿De neji? –

– Si, ósea no. – comenzaban a caminar mientras Lee le entregaba un palillo con fresas – ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó el pelirrojo. Lee volvió a emocionarse fervientemente – ¡es una delicada y muy bien cuidada fresa de los mejores jardines de la roca, cubierta con una dura y única capa de caramelo rojo! – y gaara seguía sin prestar mucha atención.

– Ho si a tenten le encanta estas cosas! – su atención volvió, Lee comenzó a reír a carcajadas – es tan mala cocinando, yo podría hacer mejor agua hervida que ella – seguían caminando entre las personas.

– cuando cayó en cuenta que tenía que casarse con Neji practicamos una semana entera el arroz, fue un desastre – seguía riendo con media fresa en la boca, gaara aún no daba un solo bocado. – ajaja, no iban a aceptar de ninguna forma a tenten en el clan hyuga si no era capaz de preparar arroz –

El silencio no incomodó. Ella No aprendió a hacer arroz y no fue parte del clan. Lee miró al suelo por un segundo, dándole la última mordida a sus caramelos.

– neji podía comerse esos platos asquerosos sin importar que ... – suspiró y pararon frente a un local de chucherías – tenten lloraba y reía de frustración, pero aún así lucia feliz cada vez que neji la abrazaba – tomó un adorno florar para colocárselo en el cuello – iba a ser difícil de todos modos –

Gaara escuchaba atentamente cada palabra. Su memoria parecía armar un mapa completo descifrando a tenten. Todas y cada una de esas palabras le causaban más intriga. ¿Cómo habría sido ver así de feliz a Tenten? Ahora parecía inmutable.

–La muerte para mí era un hecho consumado – miraba aún sus fresas intactas –Pero ahora entiendo que parece nunca irse –

– Menos cuando no le dices adiós. – recalcó Lee, y esas palabras dieron exactamente en lo que Gaara pensaba. No puedes despedir lo que amas, no tuviste oportunidad.

Ahora Lee figuraba tomando con sus dos manos un objeto extraño – creó que... ¡necesito este posa-vasos! – gritaba emocionado.

–¡Es precioso! Dijo tenten llegando a su lado, se encontraron casi al final de la turba de personas, de vez en cuando se parecían lo suficiente como para tener el mismo set de posa-vasos. Gaara volvió a sonreír y sakura los miraba con gracia.

A la orilla del Río caminaron en tranquilidad.

–¿Kazekage sama no le gustan las fresas con caramelo? – tenten preguntaba mirando con mucho amor aquellas golosinas.

–Gaara – dijo él.

–perdón, se me hace muy difícil eso– se tocó la cabeza caminando a su lado

–las guardé para ti – Gaara le entregó sus frutas y tenten se iluminó. Disfrutaba mucho de la textura rugosa y dura del caramelo, pero más aún la fruta fresca y delicada del centro. No apto para cualquier paladar.

El cielo se aclaró con una danza de fuegos artificiales que daban inicio a la primavera, la gente a su alrededor lucía muy felices. El ambiente era ideal. Gaara pensó que sería buena idea hacer festivales en la arena al ver a todos sonreír.

–Gaara– dijo tenten. Este le miró con los ojos puesto en su reflejo, tenía los labios rojos de tanto caramelo – creo que es buen momento para ir a la biblioteca –

El asintió nuevamente con un retorcijón en el estómago. "Llamar a temari" anotó en su agenda mental.

Se despidieron de Lee y sakura en la esquina del edificio central que albergaba la biblioteca. Los guardias dieron luz verde a su solicitud, hasta agradecieron la presencia del kazekage. La celebración de primavera había terminado y la noche volvía a silenciarse.

–valla que se me habrían hecho muy fáciles algunas misiones contigo – recalcó tenten entrado a la biblioteca. Caminaron por los pasillos hasta dar al de los registros históricos. Tenten tendría algo de trabajo buscando el libro que necesitase. Eran demasiados.

–Puedes ir a descansar, Gaara – sugirió tenten, dándole la espalda buscando su cometido.

–no, de hecho, puedo acompañarte – se acomodaba frente a la mesa, y se sentó. Tenten se sentía a gusto. Saco un mini pergamino e invoco luz, los reportes de sus padres, el que había escrito para Gaara y dos liberas más.

–¿Puedo? – Dijo Gaara tomando una de las libretas – Adelante, no hay problema – escuchó.

Al cabo de hora y media, y de ver a tenten anotar mil cosas entre sus pergaminos, ella notó a gaara con los ojos cerrados y con su mano sosteniendo su rostro. Se había dormido.

No lo podía creer.

Se sintió de lo peor en ese memento mientras la arena que cargaba parecía hacer guardia de su presencia. Que imagen tan placentera. Cuidaban de su paz.

Se sintió peor. El kazekage a su lado y ella tratando de resolver dudas sobre un chico que quería casarse con ella lanzándole kunais. No entendía por qué, ahora, después de tantos años, el mundo intentaba ayudarla.

Sintió todo muy injusto. Gaara no debería porque estar ahí, sakura no debería porque estar lejos de su familia, y Lee; él, aquel chico. No debería porqué cargar con las mismas penas que ella cargaba.

Al final se sintió como un imán de tragedias, con la imagen en sus recuerdos de los ojos perdidos de neji.

¿Y si algo malo pasaba nuevamente llegando al santuario? ¿y si Lee se lastimaba? ¿O si sakura no daba abasto?

¿Si algo llegase a pasarle al kazekage?

Entró en pánico. ¿Podía imaginarse en aquella situación otra vez? No, no, no y no. Su respiración comenzó a acelerarse. Debía encontrar a Jin, el chico del kimono y proveniente de la aldea de las armas. Debía liberar ese cementerio de armas de algún sello invencible. Pero sólo por su cuenta. No iba a involucrar a nadie más. No era Justo. No para ellos.

De ninguna forma iba a permitir poner a sus amigos en peligro. Armo un pergamino rápidamente y de una manera digna de ninja y se escabulló dejando a Gaara en la biblioteca.

Lo único que no podía prever, era que el kazekage seguirá sus huellas en aquella madrugada.

Continuará.

* * *

muchas gracias por sus lecturas, perdón por la tardanza, se viene un cap intenso, nos leemos, un abrazo apretado.


End file.
